


Lego House

by marcoasensio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Heartbreak, High School AU, M/M, fer's kinda a dick, just really fluffy overall ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoasensio/pseuds/marcoasensio
Summary: Sergio confesses to Fernando… who doesn’t return his feelings. Iker is there to pick up the pieces.





	Lego House

In a way, it was kind of Iker’s fault his own heart broke. He was too much of a coward to tell the love of his life about his feelings, and how he’s been feeling these things for six years now, ever since they were twelve. In his mind, every time he ‘confessed’, it always ends perfectly: with a kiss, an “I love you too”, or even with their moans and giggles filling the night away.

“I think I’m ready, Ikerito.”

Iker turned to Sergio questioningly, head tilted to the right. “Ready for what?”

“You know, Fernando…”

Iker’s heart dropped a little, as per usual, but as more time passed by, the easier Iker found it to push down the feeling and just  _ ignore _ it altogether. “Fernando…”

“He deserves to know how I feel,” Sergio smiled.

Iker’s heart sunk even deeper. Only this time, he didn’t know what to say. Not that it’s Sergio’s fault- who would blame him for falling in love with the beautiful Fernando Torres, with his shaggy blonde hair, freckled face, and a smile that could get him anything  _ he _ wants. At least that’s how Sergio described him; Iker preferred to use the term  _ “High School Fuckboy #344” _ .

“Oh.”

Sergio’s smile dropped at Iker’s response. “Oh no. What was that ‘oh’? Was it a bad ‘oh’? Oh my God, you’re absolutely  _ right _ , Iker, I’m such an idiot! I never should’ve even-”

“No, no, no!” Iker interrupted. “It was a good ‘oh’. Well, it was a decent ‘oh’. I just didn’t expect this.”

“Me confessing to Fernando so early?” Sergio asked. “At first I thought the same thing. But lately, he’s just been acting different. He sends me songs, smiles to me more… even kissed me on the cheek once! I don’t know though, I could only wish for the best.”

“Well, I hope everything goes right for you, Sese.”

"Thank you, Ikerito,” Sergio had his smile back on. “So, how do you think I should start?”

* * *

“Look, Fernando, I have to tell you something.”

“You have my full attention,” Fernando replied, his trademark grin present.

“Don’t say anything, alright?” Sergio took a deep breath. “I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now, and I finally found the courage. I… like you, Fernando. As more than friends. I felt something when I first saw you three years ago as freshmen, but I didn’t actually feel anything strong until recently, when we’ve started talking. I’ve never hoped for anything between us even then when we first began texting, but lately, I’m getting the feeling that- I hope I’m right- you’re feeling something too?”

Fernando stared at him, dumbstruck. His mouth was wide open, brown eyes filled with confusion and… not happiness? “Sergio, I… I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry.”

Sergio stayed silent. His fears were right, Fernando didn’t reciprocate his feelings. And he’s just embarrassed himself shitlessly. “Save it, Fernando.  _ I’m _ sorry.”

The Andalusian rushed out of Fernando’s sight, out to the football field. Fernando could only watch him, and sympathize, actually- he could feel the shame oozing out of Sergio. He sighed. Well, it’s not like this has never happened before.

* * *

When he found Iker doing his homework under the bleachers, he fell into his best friend’s arm. He cried until his tears dried, Iker busy caressing his chestnut hair, calming him down and telling him everything’s going to be okay.

“So obviously it didn’t go well.”

Sergio looked at him with puffy, squinted eyes. “You think?”

“I’m sorry,  _ nene _ . He doesn’t deserve you anyway.”

“No, he’s too good for me,” Sergio sniffed.

“Hey!” Iker raised his voice at the same time. “Don’t you ever say that, Sergio Ramos. No one is ever  _ too good _ for you. Hell, any guy in this world who ends up with you is lucky!”

Sergio shook his head. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better. We both know the truth, Iker. I’m just a loser with divorced parents raised by his older brother. I got into this school through a  _ foundation _ , remember, I don’t belong here.”

“Your home life doesn’t matter,” Iker stretched the last word. “Despite having a broken home, you still managed to be this amazing guy everyone could fall in love with. I mean, come to think of it, who wouldn’t?”

Sergio stayed silent.

“Who wouldn’t fall in love with you, Sergio?” Iker repeated his question. “You’re an amazing guy. Funny. Smart. Good. And Fernando, he’s the loser if he can’t see that. He’s the one who lost something today, not you. Screw him if he can’t appreciate the way your eyes look under the morning sun or how fucking beautiful your laugh is, especially when you’re laughing over Marcelo and his stupid practical jokes.”

“Iker…”

“I’m not done,” Iker replied curtly. “Fernando doesn’t deserve you and your daily ‘good night’ and ‘good morning’ texts. Or your spam of ‘are you okay’s everytime something seems  _ slightly _ wrong with me. Or your thoughtful ‘be right back’ and ‘sorry I replied late, I was…’. I bet he doesn’t even appreciate it. But you know who does, Sergio? Me. I appreciate you and your thoughtfulness. I appreciate you for  _ you _ , because I’m your best friend and I know you inside out.”

“Iker…”

“Shut up, Sergio, please,” Iker held up his finger. “So don’t give me all this nonsense about you not being good enough for him. Because he’s the idiot who’s unable to see your beauty. I’m not going to do the same mistake I did thousands of times before, so I’m just going to say it. I’m in love with you, Sergio. And I don’t care if you like me back or not, or if you’ll storm out of here in disgust. I just needed to tell you. Not for me, but for you.”

“Jesus Christ, Iker.”

Iker licked his lips, his heart going a hundred miles per hour, because,  _ oh my God _ he just did it, and… is Sergio leaning in?

Before he knew it, Sergio’s lips crashed into his own. Out of the joy and excitement, Iker brought his hand up behind Sergio’s head, pulling him closer and closer, not wanting to let go. Because for Iker, this has only happened in his wildest dreams. And Sergio kissed with the same level of intimacy, but not the same level of passion. After all, he wasn’t the one who’s waited six years for this moment.

When they finally break apart, Iker was flushed. Sergio could only chuckle at this. Iker. Shy. What a cute sight. “You’re adorable, Iker.”

This made Iker turn even more red. 

“Why didn’t you tell me soon?” Sergio’s tone turned serious. “If I had known sooner, God, who knows where we’ll be by now?”

“I don’t know,” Iker admitted. “I guess I was scared? Because you seemed to like Fernando a whole lot.”

“Well in those ten seconds of your speech, I realized he wasn’t worth it,” Sergio shrugged, before giving a toothy smile. “Or the one I want.”


End file.
